


Strip Candy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:38:02
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Trick or Treat?  Truth or Dare?  You decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This refused to be a drabble, but it's still pretty short. Call it a sugar-free bonbon.  


* * *

At the Snuggle Bunny Motel, Dean and Sam Winchester are sitting on twin beds, facing each other, Dean in black cotton boxers with a tiny jack-o'-lantern print, and Sam in white with humpbacked black cats. Both pairs are new, and glow in the dark. Their outerwear--boots, socks, jeans, tee shirts--lie in scattered piles around the beds.

Dean's waiting, Sam's thinking. Finally Sam puts his hand in the wrinkled plastic goody bag at his knee and pulls something out, hidden in his fist. "Guess."

Dean examines that big fist. His green gaze, drowsy with beer, travels along Sam's arm to his thin, graceful shoulder, up his neck, and around to his chin. Sam's shaggy bangs flutter in the current from the AC; they cranked it low after their shower.

Dean drums his hand on his own bag, his ring strobing weakly in the light from the lamp on the nightstand. He inhales and his amulet shivers on his chest. He makes a choice, then exhales. "Candy corn."

Sam opens his hand. A bright, fake, gleaming kernel of useless sugar rests in his wide palm.

Dean's smile is a lush curve, silken and satanic. "Too easy, dude. You lose."

Sam doesn't mind. He unfolds his long legs, rises, and seconds later the white boxers sail across the room. He flashes Dean a dimpled grin that's half schoolboy, half wicked angel. "Want your treat?"


End file.
